KiKuro Shorts
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: I've decided that I'd make a small place to dump my KiKuro feels- I do hope that you will all like these shorts. Rated T for now most will be fluffy and junk. Other Pairings might appear/ main is kikuro but might have hints of aokise, aokuro, aokaga whatever else I can think up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing~ everything about Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadotoshi Fujimaki. I'm just another random dorky fan that wants to write something that pops up in my mind for these cute little basketball dorks.

**A/N:** Well heey there guys. I've decided that I'd make a small place to dump my KiKuro feels- I'm sorry everyone I could not help myself. Kise and Kuroko are so adorable as a shipping ahhhhh- Kise is such a dork I couldn't help myself. He's my bby. / otp: puppy and phantom

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing: **KiKuro [ Kise / Kuroko ]  
**Setting:** The Life Of Domestic Husbands [ because everything is domestic and nothing hurts ]  
**Rating:** G / for this chapter

**Summary: **[ Teikō Vers. ] It was at that moment- when Kuroko thought that he managed to hide his presence from the entire world. Only for _him _to be the one to actually see him.

**Beta:** I do not have one— for this so I apologize for my mistakes.

_/ i thought that this sort of idea would be cute for these two~ kuroko always being able to see kise and kise being able to see kuroko. i put these dorks in the same class hahahaha- i think after this chapter i will make kise and kuroko adopt a kid or something because i think these two would be uber adorable as parents. a child with kise's personality and kuroko's ability to slip in and out of the view of others i think that would be kind of cute~ must make up name and physical features for this child. _

* * *

01. You Can See Me?

_Ryōta Kise. The talk of the school and freshmen with a job in the modeling field. Short blond hair that framed his face just right, vibrant yellow eyes full of life and a smile that could more than likely light an entire street block- yet while he may be extremely beautiful Ryōta Kise is horrid at hiding how he really feels under the fake facade he pulls with others. _

_Always smiling always laughing... he would soon grow tired of it and stop completely. It would be better for him if he would show how he really felt lying to other's and leading them on with kind words and that vibrant smile with life dancing around in those eyes... its almost too cruel to watch. Sighing Kuroko closed his book- having finished it a day sooner than he originally thought. _

_Pulling out another book from his bag Kuroko continued to read, often looking at the back of Kise's shoulders. The blond tossing jokes back and forth with another student when the teacher turned their back to write something on the board. What an idiot. _

_The rest of the school year continued like that for a while. Kuroko soon fell into a pattern of watching how Ryōta Kise often went about his day during school hours. In the morning he would walk to school followed by a few girls, around lunch time he would eat on the roof with a few of their classmates and by the time school was over he looked exhausted. _

_Kise never took notice of him- he never did. Having no presence whatsoever Kuroko often took advantage of that ability to watch other's. Today was the last day he could watch the factor he'd come to call as Ryōta Kise. The end to their first year as middle school students had come to an end, Kise stood at the front of the class waving around a camera. _

_"Ahhh~ this might be my last year with all of you in my class! I want to take a picture to remember all of you!" the class cheered, agreeing to take a picture for Kise to remember them Kuroko found himself at the back of the group. Unable to push his way back to the front Kise's camera took the picture without Kuroko in it. _

_Sighing Kuroko tried to figure out why he was so upset. Packing up his bag Kuroko started to walk home, reading the usual book taking the usual route and meeting the usual people. Only for something wrap around his wrist and pull him back- startled Kuroko slowly turned to see who it was only to feel his heart threaten to jump out of his chest. _

_Ryōta Kise. _

_The star of his class stood in front of him, out of breath holding his camera. "Y-you were not in the picture. You left before I could take another..." Kise trailed off pointing at the camera's screen where you could see a little bit of Kuroko's powder blue hair. "I want to take a picture with everyone!" _

_Before Kuroko could deny him or say anything Kise had wrapped his arms around his shoulder blades pulling him against his side and snapping a picture. Smiling please with himself and the picture Kise turned to face Kuroko. "Now its complete~ yeah!" _

_Kise cheered like a small child, which caused Kuroko to laugh earning Kise's full and undivided attention. "Neh~ I think that's the first time I've ever heard you laugh." _

_Kuroko was momentarily stunned- Kise... how does he? "You sound really nice when you laugh and that little smile is a nice addition to your blank face. Smile more and maybe I'll be able to find you again." _

_With that Kise had run off in the direction that Kuroko assumed lead to the other teen's home. Standing there shocked but soon smiling Kuroko allowed himself to bask in the afterglow of Kise's comment about his smile and laugh. Who know's... maybe he might do it again in the future. _

Opening his eyes Kuroko smiled, a pleasant memory from his more pleasant days in middle school. He dreamed of the day where he learned that Kise had some how seen _him_. A memory that only he seemed to remember, a faint laugh fell from his lips earning Kise's undivided attention from where he laid on Kuroko's lap on the couch.

Kuroko guess that they'd dozed off like that while watching TV.

"Ahhh- Kurokocchi what's so funny?" rubbing the sleep from his eyes yawning due to being in a light slumber and the sound of Kuroko's laughter waking him up. Smiling Kuroko shook his head before running a hand through Kise's hair once more lulling the blond back into another light slumber.

"Nothing Kise-Kun... just.. a pleasant memory from our days at Teikō Middle School. The day when I realized that I was not only able to see the real you... but you were able to see _me_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing~ everything about Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadotoshi Fujimaki. I'm just another random dorky fan that wants to write something that pops up in my mind for these cute little basketball dorks.

**A/N:** Well heey there guys. I've decided that I'd make a small place to dump my KiKuro feels- I'm sorry everyone I could not help myself. Kise and Kuroko are so adorable as a shipping ahhhhh- Kise is such a dork I couldn't help myself. He's my bby. / otp: puppy and phantom

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing: **KiKuro [ Kise / Kuroko ]  
**Setting:** The Life Of Domestic Husbands [ because everything is domestic and nothing hurts ]  
**Rating:** G / for this chapter

**Summary: **[ Two Years Later Vers. ] Kise remembers meeting Kuroko again after two years and the walk to his house.

**Beta:** I do not have one— for this so I apologize for my mistakes.

_/ ahhhh- thank you so much for the follows and faves on this story! I'm really happy to see that someone likes these little shorts. I'll have to keep up with updating this set of shorts and my aokagakuro shorts~ ahhhh/ i love my dorktop's so much. my mom's birthday was today she turned 42 today! well enough about my day on with the update~ _

* * *

02. Two Years Later

Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise often found himself staring at Kuroko without even realizing it something about the usually quite boy seemed to have changed. Playing with Kuroko back in their days together on Teikō's basketball team Kise was thrilled to learn that he would have a chance to play against the phantom once more. This time not as a teammate... but as an opponent.

Kise would be lying if he were to deny that his heart beat wildly against his chest at the sight of Kuroko on the court. Using his gift of misdirection to confuse his teammates.

After their graduation from high school and into the adult world Kise did not see Kuroko for almost two years. The two having no idea what school the other was attending. It was a chance meeting really running into Kuroko at the train station buying himself a warm drink- Kise did not expect to drag Kuroko onto the train while pulling the boy into a tight embrace and crying about how it's been so long since he's last seen him.

Kuroko jabbed him in the side muttering about how Kise could have pulled him onto the right train. Kise laughed, apologizing for dragging Kuroko onto the train and hugging him out of nowhere. Kise did not expect to hear Kuroko mutter 'its fine' and a soft smile to form on those pale pink lips. Kise remembers inviting Kuroko to stay at his house for tonight and then he would pay for his ticket tomorrow for the wrong he had done.

Kuroko agreed to that and walked beside Kise. Kuroko had grown a few inches taller- not much but still a little bit of height was added (he's still shorter than him) he also let his hair grow out a little bit more. Smiling Kise laughed, earning Kuroko's attention.

"What's so funny Kise-Kun?" Kise shook his head, apologizing before answering him. "Ahhh- nothing's wrong Kurokocchi. I was just laughing at a memory from a while back."

Kuroko blinked, watching Kise out of the corner of his eye before looking at the ground again. "I see that you have not changed Kise-Kun."

Kise-Kun.

The name made Kise's face heat up and his heart beat wildly once again. "Kurokocchi... hearing that makes me really happy."

Kise stopped walking, leaning forward a bit. Kuroko came to a halt a few steps ahead of him, tilting his head to the side a bit of his fringe covering his eye. "Hearing what make's you happy Kise-Kun?"

Kise-Kun.  
Kise-Kun.  
Kise-Kun.

The name that Kuroko uses when they talk... that's the name that makes him happy.

"Hearing you say my name... make's me happy. Could you please say it for just a little bit longer Kurokocchi?" Kise paused, trying to gather his thoughts trying to think of something that would not chase Kuroko away something that would not scare away the one person other than Aomine to make his heart race and his blood boil just at the mere thought of them.

But Kuroko's different from Aomine. The boy managed to draw out different emotions that what he felt when he was around Aomine in their Teikō days. Kuroko stirred up a different sort of feeling- a feeling that he could give a name but refused to out of fear.

"Kurokocchi... please make up for these past two years. Please say my name a thousand times-" Kise trailed off, he messed up. He messed up, no doubt that his words would chase Kuroko away from him. Only the feeling of a hand running through his hair ruffling it and messing it up Kise noticed Kuroko was now standing in front of him his hand in his hair.

"Alright Kise-Kun. This... will be the start of a thousand times."

Kise felt his eyes starting to burn and his heart would soon leave bruises on his rib cage that only he would see. There's only so much joy a humans heart could hold... yet just the sound of Kuroko saying his name... sends him boiling over that amount leading his heart to batter his body with bruises. Bruises that he would not mind to keep- because these bruises are from Kuroko.

And this feeling called _love_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing~ everything about Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadotoshi Fujimaki. I'm just another random dorky fan that wants to write something that pops up in my mind for these cute little basketball dorks.

**A/N:** Well heey there guys. I've decided that I'd make a small place to dump my KiKuro feels- I'm sorry everyone I could not help myself. Kise and Kuroko are so adorable as a shipping ahhhhh- Kise is such a dork I couldn't help myself. He's my bby. / otp: puppy and phantom

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing: **KiKuro [ Kise / Kuroko ]  
**Setting:** The Life Of Domestic Husbands [ because everything is domestic and nothing hurts ]  
**Rating:** T / for drinking

**Summary: **[ Two Years Later Vers. ] Kuroko remembers meeting Kise after two years. Along with the memories of the instant noodles and the liquor that made him feel very warm and Kise's slurred words that struck a cord in his heart.

**Beta:** I do not have one— for this so I apologize for my mistakes.

_/ ahhhh two updates in one day for this? amazing~ i think i'm on a roll for these cutie patooties! this will be kuroko remembering how he felt when he met kise again after two years._

* * *

03. Two Years Later [Kuroko] Vers.

Ryōta Kise. The one person Kuroko never expected to run into while going to visit his grandmother. The blond haired boy did not seem to change much over the past two years. Just a little bit taller than he last remembered, those vibrant yellow eyes still full of life and Kise's hair was about the same length it was when Kuroko last saw him in High School.

Kuroko's heart beat was erratic when arms wrapped around his from behind hauling him onto another train. Only to learn that it was Kise- the taller blond boy holding him in a tight embrace. Breathing in the scents of his shampoo...Kuroko panicked. Jabbing Kise in the side the taller male apologized and much to Kuroko's surprise Kise apologized.

Kurokocchi.

Kuroko should not have been startled- and his heart should not have started to beat wildly against his chest after hearing it. That's what Kise call's him. That's his name... the name that Kise had bestowed upon him after earning the boys respect back during their time together on the basketball team at Teikō. Yet... Kuroko could not help but replay Kise's voice in his head the mantra of 'Kurokocchi' bombarded his mind causing Kuroko's cheeks to heat up.

Kurokocchi.  
Kurokocchi.  
Kurokocchi.

A name that meant that he had earned Kise's respect. A name that he had not heard in two years- a name whose owners voice he'd almost forgotten. A name that he did not realize he held so close to his heart until almost forgetting the voice of the one who used it to call out to him.

Kurokocchi.

Shaking his head Kuroko tried to focus on the meal sitting in front of him. Kise had invited him to stay the night which he accepted without much thought. Staying with a friend is much better than at a motel full of strangers. The cup of steaming instant noodles and a can of beer were in front of him. Kise apologized for lacking any real food having just gotten back from a week's long photo shoot.

Telling Kise that it was alright Kuroko started to eat having decided that once the noodles had cooled down enough. Kise watched him eat a few bites before eating the noodles from his own bowl. Throwing away the cups Kuroko took to drinking a few more cans of beer with Kise- not enough to get drunk but enough to give him a tiny buzz. Kuroko learned that he had a higher tolerance to alcohol than he originally thought.

Kise... it seemed that the model was not as good at holding his liquor. The blond scooted closer to him Kuroko could smell the liquor on his breath- choosing to ignore it Kuroko took another sip while Kise leaned forward placing his forehead against his right shoulder.

"Kurokocchi... I think that I love you."

Kuroko stopped drinking, it felt as if his throat had sealed itself and his heart beat wildly once more. A faint buzzing noise filled his ears, the warmth that filled his cheeks caused him to panic. Kise... Kise just said that he- that he.

"Do you love me Kurokocchi...? If so... you should stay here with me." Kise's voice trailed off, the boy's mouth moved a little bit more but Kuroko was unable to understand the slurred words that Kise tried to form. Moving so Kuroko could help Kise lay flat on the floor underneath the kotatsu Kuroko placed the back of his hand over his mouth while the other held the can of beer.

Maybe it was the noodles... the liquor, the kotatsu or his own heart. But Kuroko's face burned he felt warm and happy. Maybe what Kise said was true- that he does like him. Or it might have just been the boys drunken slurs, he'd seen other's like this when they are drunk. Admitting to something that was not true- but.

"I like you... Kise-Kun."

Kuroko prayed that Kise's words were true. That they had come from the bottom of the boys heart. Because he did not want to blame this warmth on anything else other than his own happiness.

This feeling of his _love_ being _returned_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing~ everything about Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadotoshi Fujimaki. I'm just another random dorky fan that wants to write something that pops up in my mind for these cute little basketball dorks.

**A/N:** Well heey there guys. I've decided that I'd make a small place to dump my KiKuro feels- I'm sorry everyone I could not help myself. Kise and Kuroko are so adorable as a shipping ahhhhh- Kise is such a dork I couldn't help myself. He's my bby. / otp: puppy and phantom

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing: **KiKuro [ Kise / Kuroko ]  
**Setting:** The Life Of Domestic Husbands [ because everything is domestic and nothing hurts ]  
**Rating:** G / fluffy sick KiKuro

**Summary: **[ Established Domestic-y Husbands ] Kuroko works part time at a daycare- while waiting for new of when Kise will return from a photo-shoot for their first Christmas together only to catch a cold from one of his students and passes out. And to wake up to a very special surprise.

**Beta:** I do not have one— for this so I apologize for my mistakes.

_/ aaaah- i'm so sorry for just dropping off the map like that guys! what with christmas and all of the other little things i had going on life got real busy real quick. also i now have my very own copy of elder scroll v: skyrim so i'm really uber excited about being able to play it~ but i really want to write a short for kise and kuroko being trapped in some sort of pixel rpg horror game. well enough with my rambling on with the update! *whispers* i might write something for kikasa sooner or later. ouo_

* * *

04. I'll Be Home For Christmas

_'Ahhhh- I'm sorry Kurokocchi! But the boss wants me to do a photo-shoot in France... I'm not sure how long it will be but I'm sure that I'll be home for Christmas!' _

Those were Kise's exact words five weeks ago and Christmas was just a day away. Kuroko sighed while putting the toys away that the children had left scattered around the Daycare floor before leaving to go home with their parents. Each student wished Kuroko a Merry Christmas before giving him a small gift.

That of a teacher related item or a candy cane. Kuroko was happy that the children had thought of him. A few of the parents that had a small crush on him bought him something a little bit more pricey- like a bottle of cologne or some other sort of scent. Kuroko accepted the gifts not wanting to be rude to his students parents- he's already showed them his wedding ring several times.

But they would not stop pursuing him- with as often as Kise shows off his matching ring Kuroko believed that's all that he would need to have Kise show off to make the parents stop trying to woo him. Pulling off the light yellow colored apron and sliding on his jacket Kuroko wrapped his scarf around his neck before making his way towards the teachers lounge.

A nice cup of coffee would give him the little energy boost he desired so badly. His assistant had called in sick, she sounded horrible so he told her to take the day off and that he would notify the owners of the daycare that she would not be in today. Kuroko was afraid that he too had caught what was going around.

Even some of the children in his class were sick. Some have been out for a week now- not that it would matter tomorrow because break started for them. Moving his scarf to cover his mouth Kuroko's entire frame shook violently when he started to cough. Maybe it was just the chill of the air that made him cough.

Kuroko did not want to be sick on Christmas... he wanted to make sure that everything was done so when Kise returned they could celebrate without the more than likely tired model having to work. That's what Kuroko wanted. A peaceful, relaxing and warm first Christmas with Kise.

Inserting the needed amount of money for a cup of coffee Kuroko pressed the button and waited. His body felt too hot and his breathing sounded a little too quick. Oh no... oh no. Taking off his scarf Kuroko did not feel any different than before so he proceeded to undo the buttons on his jacket a bit.

The world and the coffee pouring into his cup seemed to slow down. The voice of his fellow coworker reached his ears but only in a garble of words that he could not understand. Bright yellow claimed his vision before he could get a better look.

Upon opening his eyes Kuroko felt a fuzzy warmth all over his body. Burying his nose in the familiar comforting scent of what he figured out to be his and Kise's shared bed sheets. Something caused the bed to sink Kuroko could feel the culprit moving closer and closer to him- he assumed that it was 2 but... a soft kiss to his forehead proved him wrong.

"Heheh- Kurokocchi you should take better care of yourself." upon hearing those words Kuroko wrapped his arms around the other. Causing them to laugh. Kise... Kise. Kise. Kise.

He's here! Even if this is a dream- Kise's here with him. He's here with him. Taking care of him telling him to take better care of himself.

"See I told you I'd be home for Christmas Kurokocchi~ I tried to call you but none of my calls got through... Kurokocchi." Kise's warm arms wrapped around his shoulders returning his own tight embrace. "What do you want for Christmas Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko struggled to keep his eyes open a soft smile danced on his lips while he replied. "I already have my wish."

Kise chuckled, "And what might that wish have been Kurokocchi?"

"For Kise-Kun to be here with me." with that being said Kuroko slipped back into a deep sleep. Clinging to the Kise that his dreams had created to sooth him- and he was okay with it. He was okay. Because his dreams granted him his one wish for Christmas and the greatest gift he could possibly ask for.

For Kise to be here with him on Christmas Eve and... the celebrate Christmas with him as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing~ everything about Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadotoshi Fujimaki. I'm just another random dorky fan that wants to write something that pops up in my mind for these cute little basketball dorks.

**A/N:** Well heey there guys. I've decided that I'd make a small place to dump my KiKuro feels- I'm sorry everyone I could not help myself. Kise and Kuroko are so adorable as a shipping ahhhhh- Kise is such a dork I couldn't help myself. He's my bby. / otp: puppy and phantom

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing: **KiKuro [ Kise / Kuroko ]  
**Setting:** The Life Of Domestic Husbands [ because everything is domestic and nothing hurts ]  
**Rating:** G / for this chapter

**Summary: **[ Established Relationship ] This was something he did not expect out of Kise's character- something that surprised him but also made him feel really happy.

**Beta:** I do not have one— for this so I apologize for my mistakes.

_/ sorry about the lack of updating on my part. i've been distracted by almost beating ni no kuni: wrath of the white witch so i've been lvl grinding for that- and my skyrim glitched on two missions that i needed to do to continue further with the game so i had to restart that shit because i couldn't fix it. i'm really upset thought- my lvl 18 and dwarven armor is gone now. ; u ; _

* * *

05. Out of Character

Rolling around on the bed at the early hours of the morning was not how Kuroko thought his Saturday would start. Upon finding a small package with his name on it on the dresser he was curious. It wasn't like Kise to be embarrassed or to try and hide something from him. The package was wrapped in delicate wrapping paper that seemed to have faded over the years. This alone told Kuroko that it might just be one of the gifts Kise was talking about during one of his drunken slurs from an after party with a friend or his company.

Kuroko's fingers slowly started to pull the tape off of the delicate wrapping only for Kise to walk out of the bathroom. "Kurokocchi the bathroom is- ahhhh! Put that back!"

Kuroko refused to put the gift back where he'd found it. Turning his back to Kise, Kuroko proceeded to try to open up the gift before the blond could stop him. Only for Kise to wrap his arms around his middle and flop the both of them onto the bed. Kuroko struggled to find a spot on the bed to ground himself against to force Kise back from taking away the gift.

After knowing Kise for so long and going out with said boy for who knows how many years now only for a delicately wrapped package to throw the blond into a frenzy. Kuroko placed his foot against Kise's stomatch- fending him away holding the package just out of his reach.

"Kurokocchi! Please give that back to me!" Kise whined, trying to stretch again and pluck the gift from his fingers. Moving his arm to the side to avoid Kise's fingers from reaching the package Kuroko mumbled.

"Why should I hand it over to you? Kise-kun... my name is on it."

"That's exactly why you cannot have it!" Kise yelped before falling off of the bed, taking Kuroko with him. Kuroko watched Kise as he tried to catch his breath. His short blond hair falling just a bit over his eyes, the up and down motion of his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Kuroko took this chance to open the gift right in front of Kise using the slight advantage he had against him.

Kise opened his eyes, his face heated up when Kuroko's eyes landed on the gift he'd bought so many years ago when they were still attending Teikō Middle School together.

"Kise-kun... I already own this book." Kuroko mumbled, looking at the cover running his fingers over the leather cover with the title etched into it. Kise pushed Kuroko off of him hiding his face in the blankets he mumbled.

"I know that you already have it Kurokocchi... I've been holding that gift for eight years now." Kise mumbled into the sheets not wanting Kuroko to see the expression on his face. He'd messed up... he really messed up by not hiding that gift better. Kuroko felt his face heating up at Kise's words.

"I-I bought that for you when we attended Teikō together... playing on the same team but- when I went to find you to give it to you... you were gone Kurokocchi." Kise wanted to bury himself even further into the bed-sheets and Kuroko had not made a sound since he stated that he already owned a copy of the book. Removing his face from the sheet's Kise decided that he would accept whatever would befall him. Only for the sight before him to be better than anything he's ever seen before.

Kuroko's face all the way up to his ears was a bright red and pink mixture. Holding the book close to his chest he averted his face from Kise's gaze by hiding his eyes behind his bangs and turning to look to the right.

"Wh-why didn't you give this to me when we met again in High School?" Kise felt his heart beat wildly against his chest. Kuroko liked the gift...? He liked his gift?

"It... just didn't seem like a good time whenever we met... and I guess I forgot about it do not worry about it Kurokocchi I'll buy you another gift if you want me t-  
" Kise was cut short by Kuroko butting in his face no longer a shy shade of red and pink but a mixture of anger.

"I want this gift Kise-kun! I do not want another!" Kuroko stood up and ran to the bathroom locking himself inside Kise watched in confusion. "Ku-Kurokocchi... does that mean that you like the gift...?"

Kuroko opened the door slightly, nodding his head he replied. "Yes..."

That alone was enough to make Kise's heart soar above the clouds. Kuroko accepted his gift- the gift that he'd bought for when he first realized his crush on the other boy. A gift that he originally decide to use to tell the boy about his crush on him but... Kuroko had disappeared. Leaving the basketball team and leaving Teikō after graduation. Kise was not even able to say goodbye.

Then to meet Kuroko again- Kise just never felt as if it were a good time to drag out a middle school gift that he wanted to give to his crush. So he buried it away for a while just like his feelings only now did he feel as if it were the right time to give it to him. And maybe this was the way he would have felt if he had given it to Kuroko all of those years ago.

Filled to the brim and about to burst.

Maybe this is how it's supposed to feel when you are finally able to give your loved one a gift that was meant for them.


End file.
